Where Love Lays!
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: What happens to the crew, when their captain get's a migrane. Luffy falls ill and no one seem's to caring. Ace show's up soon after and being the over protective brother he is, takes care of luffy. With ace etting all the love the crew begins their way of gaining luffry's love. And whats with this weird tasting fruit? BOT X BOY!


** Y**

luffy laying on the figure head with a migrane, Zoro on the upper deck working out, Brook playing a lullaby on his violin for luffy to try and ease his head ach, Nami would be lounging under an umbrella next to robin being served by sanji, chopper wraping ussop up after one of ussop's inventions blew up, Franky was down below adding another room.

** # 1**

Luffy woke up and imedatly groaned in pain. His head throbbing to the point of where he couldn't move, and could only lay in his cot and hold his head. His face was flushed and hot with fever his muscles weak and puffy. His eye's squeezed shut, andhis face contorted in pain.

"Breakfast!" Sanji called and luffy shot up. Only to fall halfway out of his bed with his face planted in the floor. He groaned in more pain and just stay there.

"I wonder where luffy is." Chopper stated loudly as he ate his breakfast and everyone turned to the empty seat next to zoro. "I've got a bad feeling." Nami said, almost whispered. Zoro nodded next to her and she called sanji over. "Sanji, can you do something dor me?" She asked and sanji jumped to her side. "Yes! Nami-SWANN!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Can you find luffy and make sure he's alright?" She said iving sanji puppy-dog eyes. Sanji smiled happily at nami before going off to find the captain. When he arrived at the final room, the captain's room, Sanji heard a loud pained groan and a thump. He opened the door and found luffy laying on the floor, head in his hands and a very pained look on his face.

"CHOPPER!" Sanji screamed and quickly picked luffy up, bridal style, and ran down to the grass covered deck. When he reached it he gently lay luffy down on the grass and let chopper get to work. The entire crew came out and circled around the prone boy.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" chopper asked and luffy pulled his knee's up and hid his face in them, he then gripped his head and whimpered. Zoro stepped up next to luffy and lifted his head and opened his mouth. Chopper took out some pain medication and placed them into luffy's mouth.

Zoro closed luffy's mouth and watch as luffy struggled to swallow the tiny capsules. "Someone help me get luffy to my room." Chopper said and sanji moved up to help but zoro moved faster, by the time sanji moved zoro already had luffy in his arms and was already at the door waiting.

~~~~~P.O.V~Luffy~~~~~~

'Everything feels so cold, and, weak.' Luffy thought and moved his hands to his ears. 'My head hurt's so much..." he whispered and shivered. Suddenly The ground underneath luffy was gone and two arms replaced them. Luffy was vaguly aware of colors and when someone shouted in his ear luffy gripped his head.

He was roughly carried somewhere and the gently layed onto soft grass. Luffy relaxed a bit untill he heard another voice very close to him. "Luffy, can you hear me?" came a very fimilar voice. Then he heard low murmering and he was again lifted into the air again and was moved rather quickly and gently in two large strong, gentle arms.

After a few Luffy Whimpered and whispered,"My head... so...cold...can't...move... weak." Luffy mummbled and slightly opened his eyes. Luffy peered up at zoro with large brown eyes. His sclera barely there and his iris large and full.

~~~~~~P.O.V~~Change~~~~~

Zoro Looked down at luffy and his eyes softened. "Your going to be alright." Zoro whispered as he waited for chopper to finish up with what he was doing and pulled luffy closer to himself. "Shhhh, your going to be alright..." Zoro whispered and waved sanji over.

Sanji walked over, an irritated look on his face. "What!?" He growled loudly, and luffy winced. "too...loud...hurts." Luffy whispered and clutched his head and buried his face into zoro's chest. Zoro looked very uncomfortable at this and began to shift a bit. Sanji smirked and took luffy from zoro after taking the hint.


End file.
